


Here’s to the fact that I’ll be sad without you.

by Takeitawaypenny



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Car rides, Gen, Movie Night, Sad Peter Parker, Talk about college, and Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Peter, Ned and Mj are all graduating soon, and Peter is trying really hard not to think about college.





	Here’s to the fact that I’ll be sad without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends long time no see. 
> 
> This is something I wrote last night to try to help me with the overwhelming sadness I feel everytime I think about my best friend going to college. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you do or don’t. I’m not your mom.

Senior year has its pros and cons. 

Pros: 

1.Less stress: You basically know what you are doing for the next 4 years. And if you don’t you’re pretty aquatinted with that fact that you can find out later. 

2\. Underclassmens respect: freshmen really try to stay out of seniors way. Even if you are the nicest person in the world, to freshman everyone and everything is so new they don’t want to risk getting on anyone’s bad side.

3\. Senioritis: now some could say this could be a con. But to Peter this was a pro. Not caring really is refreshing. 

Cons: 

1\. Adulting: college is expensive. If you aren’t rich you are either gonna have to work or figure out student loans and scholarships. Scary. 

2\. Grownups: they either treat you like a full grown adult or a baby no inbetween. Can I take care of myself or can’t I? 

3\. Goodbyes: Peter hated goodbyes. He hated the finality of it even if they weren’t for long it still felt all the same to him. 

Which is he was now sitting on his couch in his and May’s apartment trying not to cry. Mj and Ned were going away. Far. And they had both decided it would be best if they told Peter together and in September so that he would have 8 months to get used to it. Truthfully they could have given him 8 years and it still wouldn’t be enough notice. 

“Peter it’s going to be okay.” Mj’s voice brings him out of his silent sadness. “I’ll come home every chance I get and you can come visit me every week if you want to.” 

“Same with me. And we can talk everyday.” Ned says. Moving to sit next to Peter on the tan colored couch. Peter is curled up with his knees brought up to his chest. He looks so much younger with just his head showing.

Mj nudges his shoulder so he’ll look up at her. “It’s not like you like us that much anyway. Ned’s a nerd and I’m a bitch.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Peter sniffles and rubs the sleeve of his sweatshirt over his eyes. “Why can’t we all just stay in one place forever?” 

“Because that’s boring and the price to live in New York is astronomical.” Mj deadpans. 

“Plus soon it won’t matter where we all live. In a couple years robots will take over the world and you won’t have any time to hang out with your best friends because you will be to busy saving everyone.” 

“Way to think on the bright side Ned.” Peter laughs. “Can we just finish watching our movie? I can cry later when I’m alone.” 

“Sure thing Charlie Brown. Try not to mope to much though your aura of sadness is bringing down the mood.” 

Peter giggles. 

They unpause ‘we’re the Millers’ And Mj moves to push Peter’s knees down so she can lay with her long legs are across Ned and Peter’s. 

“Mj your feet stink.” Ned complains. 

“It’s your privilege to smell my feet. Do you know how many perverts on the Internet would pay to smell my toesies.” 

“That’s disgusting I don’t even want to think about...” 

“Shut up I’m trying to watch the movie.” Peter says from his spot in the middle. 

Soon all three friends are watching the movie in comfortable silence. Leaving Peter to think about what he was going to do next year when Mj and Ned move on to bigger and better things. Sure Queensborough community college is a fine option to start out at but he would much rather be going to MIT or something if he can’t be with his best friend anyway. 

Oh well what can he do. 

*****

“Is that how you got your powers.” Ned jokes when they get to the part where Kenny gets bit by the tarantula. 

“Yep exactly like that. Peeing was really painful for like a week after.” Peter jokes back. “Hey I’m hungry.” 

“Hi hungry I’m Mj.” 

“Mj, I’m serious.” 

“Hello serio..” 

“Michelle Jones my stomach is eating itself, if I don’t get food soon I am going to die.” 

“Stop being so dramatic, Parker.” 

“Can we please go to Taco Bell?” Peter begs. 

“It’s like 45 minutes away.” Ned says. 

“Yeah But Mj can drive and we can talk and listen to music.” 

“Wait why am I driving?” 

“Because you have a car.” 

“Fine, But you have to by me a Baja blast.” 

Yeah, sure, whatever you want. You’re the best Mj.” Peter says. 

They pause the movie and Peter sends a text to Aunt May to tell her what they’re doing Incase she gets home from work and they are gone. Mj goes off to Peter’s room and steals the comforter off his bed claiming ‘if I have to drive to taco bell at 11 o’clock at night I at least get to be comfy doing it.’ And Peter couldn’t disagree. She was after all doing him and his stomach a great service. 

“Well let’s go. The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can watch the rest of this movie.” Mj says. 

They get down to the sidewalk and to Mj’s car. Ned jumps in the back, Peter’s got shotgun and Mj’s behind the steering wheel wrapped in Peter’s cozy blue blanket. 

“I get control of the radio.” Ned proclaims. Then when he sees Peter’s look of disagreement adds. “You get shotgun. I get to be the DJ.” 

“Fine that’s fair.” Peter puts on his seatbelt and turns to make sure Ned put his on too. Mj is a stickler for road safety. 

Mj pulls away from the sidewalk as Ned hooks his phone up to the aux cord. They drive in silence for a bit until.’Spent 24 hours I need more hours with you.’ Blast though the speakers. 

“Ned! This song is way overplayed.” Mj complains. 

“But I like Cardi B’s rap and the music video is so inspirational.” 

“Jesus, Nedward you’re such a sap. Play something of actual substance after this is over please.” 

The song continues to play and Ned, Peter and Mj all end up singing pretty soon. The song ends and next ‘bohemian rhapsody’ starts playing. 

“This is such a bop. Can we turn the windows down?” Peter asks. 

“Uh yeah I’m not your mom.” 

The busy streets of New York are then graced with a three part harmony to perhaps the greatest song the has ever existed. 

******  
“Are we almost there. I’m soooooo hungry.” Peter whines. 

“It was your idea to pick one of the few fast food chains that haven’t placed a restaurant on every block.” Ned points out.

“What am I supposed to do? I’m in the mood for some mediocre fake Mexican food.” 

“Well we’ve still got about ten minutes, so sit tight.” Mj is so tired of moming around 2 almost adults. 

‘Wonderwall’ is playing quietly as background sound to the friends meaningless conversations. 

*****

“Welcome to Taco Bell. How can I help you?” A bored voice asks over the speaker. 

“Can you give me a minute, please.” Mj asks. “Okay idiots what do you want?” 

“I’ll have a number 5 with a coke. oh and hot sauce on the side.” Peter says.

“Um um let me look.” 

“I swear to god Ned. You do this everytime just pick something, there are people behind us.” 

“Fine, I’ll get the same thing as Peter.”

“You don’t have to mope, just don’t take a year.” 

“It’s fine I like what Peter picked.”

“Hello, can I have to number 5’s with coke and hot sauce?” 

The attendants voice come back.”will that be all?” 

“Can I also have a Baja blast?”

“Yeah can I get you anything else.” 

“Nope that’s it.” 

“Okay your total is $13.42. Please pull up to the first window.” 

“Okay Parker fork over the money.” Mj says as she pulls up to the window. Peter hands over a $20 and quietly tells Mj she can keep the change as gas money. Gas is ridiculously expensive. 

Mj hands the employee the money and takes the change and the food and thank late the employee. She then hands it to Peter so he can disperse it among himself and Ned. Peter hands her her drink and she tries hard to not get brain freeze. 

“You know I love you guys right. I realize I’m not the most affectionate person but I love you both like family.”

“Why are you saying this all of the sudden?” Ned asks.

“Peter’s meltdown earlier made me realize that I’m really gonna miss you guys too. And I wanted you to know that.” 

“We love you too, Mj.” The boys both speak somehow in unison. 

“That was really creepy.” Mj says.

“That’s the power of love.” Ned replies.

“Okay emotions over. Welcome back to your regularly scheduled MJtalks, like tedtalks But more informative. Tonight I will be talking about the befits of marijuana.” 

“You’ve used that topic for the last 3 MJtalks.” 

“I just feel like I haven’t gotten my point across yet.” 

“Okay. Please begin.” 

*****

“My one, when all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman...” Peter and Ned are singing at the top of their voices as Mj videos them a red light. God may be a woman but Peter and Ned were men so seeing them try to match Ariana’s vocals was defiantly worth documenting. 

When the song is over Ned pauses and seems to be thinking of what to play next when Peter speaks out and asks. 

“Could you play ‘have it all’?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that before.” Mj says.” 

“It’s really good and it reminds me of us right now. Even though I think it’s supposed to be a love song.” 

“Well you heard the boy, Ned. Play that funky music whiteboy.” 

The music starts to play and everyone just quietly listens to the words. 

*****

“Wow Peter that song’s sad.” Mj states once it’s over. 

“Really I thought it was sweet.” Ned adds.

“It just puts into words what I want for you guys when you go away. It’ll be weird not having all of us together.”

“Yeah But you know us gen z’s with our phones we can honestly talk to each other 24/7.” 

“And we still have 8 months. No need to be sad yet.” Mj agrees. 

Peter silently hopes the next 8 months will be full of nights like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was really cheesy. If you haven’t, please listen to ‘have it all’ by Jason Marz. I love it and it is one of the many inspirations for this fic. 
> 
> Til next time, Penny.


End file.
